1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric element, a liquid droplet ejecting head, an image forming device, and a method of manufacturing a liquid droplet ejecting head.
2. Related Art
There have conventionally been known inkjet recording devices (image forming devices) which selectively eject ink droplets from plural nozzles of an inkjet recording head, which is an example of a liquid droplet ejecting head, and record an image (including characters) or the like onto a recording medium such as a recording sheet or the like. The inkjet recording head of such an inkjet recording device ejects ink, which is filled in a pressure chamber, from the nozzle by displacing a vibrating plate which structures the pressure chamber. A piezoelectric element for displacing the vibrating plate is formed on the vibrating plate.